cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Djimmi The Great
Djimmi The Great is one of the two flying bosses fought in Inkwell Isle Two. He is encountered in the level Pyramid Peril. Description Appearance Djimmi The Great is a male, muscular orange-red genie wearing a turquoise vest with a yellow inside, and a turban the same color as his vest that has a red gem and large white feather on it. Djimmi is almost always seen with his cobpipe clenched between his teeth. He also wears black and cream arm bands with light blue pants. His shoes look very similar to a genie's lamps. Personality Djimmi The Great seems to treat battling in a playful trickster way, having a near-constant grin on his face throughout the fight. He possibly also views Cuphead and Mugman as The Devil's puppets for doing his bidding, as he appears to mock them by using a marionette version of them during his fourth phase. Battle Intro Djimmi will form himself from the smoke of his cobpipe, making a mock bow. He blows out a smoke cloud of Cuphead's face, with crossed-out eyes and a frown. The smoke will not actually deal damage to players. Phase 1 After his introduction, Djimmi will summon a treasure chest through his carpet and use one of these attacks from the chest to damage players: *4/4/7 swords come out of the chest one at a time that line up at the top, bottom, or left side of the screen, one of which can be parried. After which, these swords will spin around for a bit before launching at the players. In expert mode, the swords cover all sides of the screen before coming at the players (with the exception of behind Djimmi). *The chest spews out jewelry, goblets and gems at the players. One of those gems can be parried. In simple mode, the chest spawns way less stuff that travels slower. In expert mode, there will be more stuff and they travel faster. *2/2/3 cat sarcophagi are sent out from the chest, which release 4/4/6 homing cat scarabs each, one of which can be parried. In simple mode, the cat scarabs travel slower. Once in a while, Djimmi shoots his skull in a forward trajectory. This attack is not very frequent, so players may only see him do this once or twice. In simple mode, he will not shoot his skull. In expert mode, he shoots his skull at a higher rate. Once enough damage is dealt, Djimmi takes a meditation stance, close his eyes and blurs like TV snow before disappearing. Then the next phase begins. Phase 2 In this phase, players have to traverse through a side-scrolling section with Djimmi being the pillars that block the path. The pillars are only passable after shooting at a section with Djimmi's face, which creates a small opening for players to fly through. Once players pass through the first pillar, they will be met with saw blades that bounce around and will damage the player(s) if they touch them. These saw blades will not appear in simple mode. After the players make it to the end, the side-scrolling section disappears and the next phase begins. Phase 3 In this phase, a sarcophagus of Djimmi appears from the top of the screen, opening to reveal a space-esque background inside, before Djimmi stretches out towards the player. He attacks players mainly by moving up and down, and shooting his two eyeballs at the players, which move in a wave-like motion, cycling between a wide wave and a narrow wave. In simple mode, it will just be a constant narrow wave. All the while, ghost mummies of Djimmi come out of the sarcophagus and damage players if they run into them. In simple mode, the ghosts has a lower spawn rate. In expert mode, they have a higher spawn rate and more hitpoints. After taking enough damage, the sarcophagus gives the player a sad look and bounces off-screen, and the marionette phase begins. 'Phase 4' In this phase, players face the wooden marionette version of what seems to be a combined version of Cuphead and Mugman (or perhaps just a generic cup-person), which is officially named Puphead https://twitter.com/JakeClarkDude/status/923935146025263104-, created by Djimmi. Djimmi briefly reappears, using telepathy on Cuphead and Mugman. He then turns to the screen (performing an aside glance) and begins laughing, his turban transforming into a lightbulb. Djimmi then transforms into a giant hand, and lifts up Puphead to continue the fight. Puphead seems to move around horizontally, walking in the air, before releasing its finger and proceed to shoot two (almost vertical) lines of bullets that will damage the player if they hit them. In simple mode, there is a chance that it shoot a line of bigger bullets alternating between up and down. In the middle of these two lines, Puphead will shoot waves of four bullets, one of which can be parried. In simple mode, the rate of shooting is slower and the bullet travel slower. In expert mode, both rate and speed of bullet are faster. All the while, Djimmi's turban homes in on players, following them and stopping, changing the hole at the bottom into a mouth and firing from it three waves of bullets which go in a cross formation and slowly turns counter-clockwise. In simple mode, the turban will only move around without firing the bullet waves. In expert mode, it will send out four waves of bullets. After taking enough damage, Puphead is defeated, pulled out from the top of the sceen while featuring cross-shaped eyes and having his straw taking the shape of an angel's halo. Then the real fight with Djimmi begins. Strangely, on Simple difficulty, the battle just ends despite Djimmi not actually being harmed in the process. Phase 5 In this final phase, Djimmi turns into a giant version of himself taking up a good portion of the screen. There he summons three pyramids, each with 1 turquoise eye on each side, flying around the player. Periodically, the pyramid will open its eyes, firing a laser in 4 directions, after a short delay. Occasionally, Djimmi will fire a ring-like projectile at the players which shoot from the gem on his turban. After damaging him enough, Djimmi is defeated, coughing on his own pipe. Sounds Walkthrough Gallery Swords.jpg|Sword attack Test.jpg|Jewelry attack Sadl.jpg|Cat attack Genie.png|''Phase 1 sprite'' GenieSarcophagus.png|''Phase 3 sprite'' GenieMarionette.png|''Puphead sprite'' GenieGoldenMarionette.png|'' Puphead Sprite that appears briefly'' GiantGenie.png|''Final phase sprite'' Trivia *The pyramids in his last phase may be a reference to the Eye of Providence. *If Cuphead tries to fly to the right edge of the screen, a sword will fall down to damage him every second. This is consistent with all of Djimmi's phases. *Despite being a genie, his speech patterns and gestures make him more akin to a stage magician. *His name is a portmanteau of Djinn, the romanization of "jinn" which is the more traditional Arabic term for genie, and the name Jimmy. *His shoes bear a resemblance to Genie Lamps. *The pipe in Djimmi's mouth is a mixture of the Calabash pipe (used by Sherlock Holmes portrayed by Basil Rathbone) and the Corncob pipe (commonly used by Popeye the Sailor in all of his cartoons). *The use of 3D polygonal models in his stage's background may be a reference to the use of physical models as backgrounds in Fleischer shorts such as Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor, Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves, Poor Cinderella, and Little Dutch Mill ''to name a few. *According to his death quote in phase one of his battle, Djimmi went to genie school, and the first "trick" he learned there were seemingly the attacks he used in phase one. * Djimmi The Great has the most phases out of all the bosses in Cuphead, with five in total. ** Unless the minibosses are counted as different phases in the fight with King Dice, which would add up to 10 phases. *Djimmi can rapidly change the pitch of his voice, proven when his sarcophagus appears. When the sarcophagus opens up, Djimmi will let out a high pitched cry, and, in the same stage, he can be heard making high pitched noises as he attacks. However, his laugh before he summons Puphead is much lower in pitch. *The fact that this is an air battle against an Egyptian genie may be a reference of the 5th level of the game ''Star Parodier. *According to a Twitter post by Jake Clark, the animator and designer of Cuphead, the marionette is named Puphead (which is derived from the word "puppet"). *For a split second, Puphead can be seen with a yellow/golden tint and a golden glow, when Djimmi brings them to life. *Djimmi looks somewhat similar to the Genie from Aladdin, both sharing the muscularity, the armbands and the fact that they both are djinns and both treating the protagonists playfully. **The Genie in German is called "Dschinni", sounding and looking very familiar to Djimmi. * In the v1.1.3 patch, Djimmi's third phase now has the knockout smoke cloud effect. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 2